


Why can't I go?

by R_4_L



Series: Saiyuki Foursome [2]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload - Fandom, Saiyuki Reload Blast - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Goku has questions about what Sanzo and Gojyo do when they're alone.  It's up to Hakkai to have "The Talk" with him.  Just how does one explain sex to possibly the world's oldest virgin?Rating changed because I ended up adding the last two chapters that were too connected to put into a seperate story.  Thank you for your understanding.





	1. Hakkai what's sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Saiyuki created by Kazuya Minekura. I do not own Saiyuki or any of the related series. This is purely for fun and enjoyment. Although if anyone knows where I can find an English version of the manga please let me know!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyuki is the sole property of Kazuya Minekura, I am merely a fan.

"Hakkai, can I ask you something?" Goku's voice was uncommonly timid. It could have something to do with the fact that they were in an open air bath. The four of them had joined many of the villagers as they enjoyed the natural hot spring that the village utilized for the bath. 

"Of course, Goku." Hakkai cracked open his good eye. Goku's expressions gave away just as much as his words. The guy did not have a poker face. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did Sanzo grab Gojyo like that? Gojyo didn't even complain and Sanzo wasn't going on about wanted to shoot him." The poor guy really looked confused. Of course he would notice how things had changed amongst them lately. "What are they doing? Gojyo keeps saying that he's getting Sanzo to braid his hair; but I know that isn't true. Even you've gone off with Sanzo on your own."

Hakkai heaved a sigh before looking around. This really wasn't the place to be having that kind of conversation. "Let's get out of the bath and go back to my room. I'll order tea and a snack and we can talk." 

Goku was waiting in his room when Hakkai entered with a tray full of food. "Alright, food."

As the shortest member of their group filled a plate, Hakkai went over everything that he knew about Goku. He might look like the youngest of the group but it was actually the opposite. Hakkai didn't know the whole story, Sanzo had let it slip that he had heard Goku calling out to him for years before he found him imprisoned with very little memory. He was a demon with a diadem for a power limiter and from experience no one wanted that limiter removed. It was such a powerful limiter that when it does break, the merciful goddess comes to earth to replace it and give them shit. Goku just might be the eldest of all of them, but he is also, in many ways, the most innocent.

"Goku, you know that each of us has different things that we enjoy." How the hell was he going to explain this.

"You mean, something more then Sanzo's coffee addiction."

"Yes. I'm talking about sex. Have you ever had sex?"

Goku shook his head, sure he knew about sex. A person couldn't travel with Goyjo and not pick up somethings out how the water sprite picked up the ladies. "No, but I've heard Gojyo talk. Even the monks at Sanzo's monastery talked about it for all that it was forbidden to them. What does this have to do with Sanzo and Gojyo?"

"I'll get there, but for right now I'm going to go over the basics so just listen." He took a deep breath, "you know the difference between genders." At Goku's nod he continued, "for procreation a man and a woman need to have sex. The thing is sex can also be for fun and pleasure. You can have sex by yourself, with someone of the same gender, or with more than one person."

"Ok. So. You're saying that Sanzo is going off and having sex with Gojyo?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying." Hakkai was glad that this was one of the times that Goku seemed to understand without a further in depth explanation.

"So Sanzo and Gojyo are having sex? Does that mean they're dating?" 

Hakkai laughed. Sanzo and Gojyo dating, now that was a thought. "No they're not dating."

Goku relaxed a little, he was worried that if Sanzo and Gojyo started dating then Sanzo wouldn't have any time for him. "Hakkai?" His voice softer. "If I offered myself in Gojyo's place, would Sanzo have sex with me instead?"

Hakkai rubbed the back of his neck, "I think that what you're looking for is something a little more.....intimate then what Gojyo gets from Sanzo."

"What do you mean?" Goku was confused now. Didn't Hakkai just say that Gojyo and Sanzo were having sex?

"Look I'm going to be blunt here. The three of us have slept with each other."

"I know," Goku interrupted, "and it's the four of us, I'm there too."

The teacher sighed, maybe he wasn't getting it, "Goku, I mean that Gojyo and Sanzo have sex, and that I have had sex with both Gojyo and Sanzo, separately." He rushed to continue on before the brunette opened his mouth again. "With Sanzo I am able to let go of all my stress. I hand over all control to him and I know that he will take care of me; plus he likes being in control. It's really not about sex and more about relinquishing control. With Gojyo the sex between us is completely different. I don't know what is going on between Gojyo and Sanzo, but I do know that whatever it is, Sanzo will still care about you. In his own way, of course." 

"I don't get it?" Goku's whined.

"Why am I not surprised," he muttered beneath his breath. "Alright Goku, answer this for me. Why do you like it when the four of us stay together in one room, either on a pallet or in beds?"

The monkey king sat still and thought about it while Hakkai refreshed his tea. "I guess I just like knowing that you're all there. That I can open my eyes or reach out and know that you are all safe."

"So how do you feel when you sneak into Sanzo's room?"

"You know about that?" He felt his face flush with embarrassment. "I guess I don't feel so alone when I'm with him. I spent so long imprisoned in that cave that he chases away the loneliness. I guess when I'm not with him I get worried about him. Like; I'm scared something's going to happen and he'll disappear." He was quiet like he was afraid of being mocked. The silence stretched between them. "That's different right? Why didn't Sanzo want to have sex with me?"

Hakkai figured just might have opened a can of worms. Christ he was going to have to talk to Sanzo about this as well, which meant in the long run it would be easier to talk to Gojyo too. If he didn't handle this correctly thing could go sideways fast. "Goku, do you enjoy it when you touch yourself?" He was going to have to do a little bit of back pedaling.

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok,"

"Hakkai," Goku interrupted, "how do you let go of stress with Sanzo? Is it just because sex is fun?"

"That's part of it. Sex should alway feel good to all parties involved. With Sanzo, I don't make any decisions, he tells me what I can and can't do. " Hakkai wasn't sure what else he needed to tell the little guy. Goku seemed to really thinking things through. "Why don't you take your time and think about everything. I'll always be here when you have more questions."

"I'm going to go for a walk." Goku was looking at his feet, but at least his voice was clear.

Hakkai knew that Goku often asked a lot of questions and he listened to the answers. When he needed to really comprehend something deep down, he'd go someplace on his own to run everything through. If he had anymore questions he would be back.

*****

Goku walked the village, the streets slowly closing up for the night. The trees near the edge of town called to him. He found a large cherry tree and climbed it. Sitting in the nook of a couple of higher branches, Goku let his mind wander. In theory he understood everything that Hakkai had told him it was just that, well if he was being honest, he was a little jealous. He wanted Sanzo's attention.

The next couple of days were a little weird. Goku was quiet, he hadn't snuck into Sanzo's room, in fact the other three weren't even sure if the little guy had spent the night in the hotel at all. Gojyo had tried teasing him, with no result. 

"Okay, now I'm really worried," Gojyo watched as Goku walked out the front door of the restaurant uneaten food still on the table. 

"Hakkai?" Sanzo's voice was clear. He wanted answers. A distracted Goku could spell disaster if they were attacked. He was often the one to notice when even the littlest things were out of place.

Coffee was brought out as the other dishes were cleared. Hakkai cleared his throat as Gojyo passed him a cup of coffee. Sanzo was getting impatient and he wouldn't tolerate any procrastination. "It started about a week ago." The coffee was bitter, but Gojyo had fixed it just the way he liked it. "He had seen the two of you go off together and wanted to join you. I stopped him. Then, of course came the questions. What were you guys doing? Why couldn't he join in?"

"That might have been fun?" Goyjo's comment earned him a smack with the monk's fan.

"Anyway, I explained what I could about the sexual relationship the three of us have with each other. I didn't go into a lot of specific so, " Hakkai saw the glare from Sanzo and knew he needed to step this up, "Look, Sanzo. I know you think that Goku is innocent, but honestly I don't think you can protect him from everything. He's curious and to be honest, I'd rather he learn about sex and all it can entail from us, then from random stranger in one of these towns that we stop at. Right now I think he's taking his time and really thinking about what we talked about, gathering questions."

"What makes you think he would have even contemplate sex if you hadn't put the idea in his mind?" Sanzo was pissed, Goku was his touchstone, his one innocent thing left in this rotting world. 

Gojyo looked at the blonde in disbelief, "he's been propositioned before." Surely Sanzo had seen it before, hadn't he?

"The hell he has."

"Sanzo, think about it, he's a good looking guy. I've seen him approached by both men and women. Sometimes they're interested in just him and sometimes they've asked for both of us. Luckily monkey boy has no real idea of what they're asking and so just says no." Gojyo smirked as he remembered all the times Goku had been hit on without realizing it.

"Damn it that blasted brat," Sanzo shoved the chair back and stomped out of the Inn's dining room.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"Really Gojyo? Please tell me that you're really not that stupid." Hakkai held his face in his hands.

Gojyo laughed, leaning back in his chair swirling his drink. "No, I'm not that stupid. But I think it's time Sanzo actually did something instead of pining away don't you?"

Hakkai stared in amazement before finally joining in. Gojyo was right. Sanzo kept looking at Goku but wouldn't do anything about it. This might just be the push they needed to get together. 

Pulling money out of his wallet to cover the tab, Gojyo reached his down out for Hakkai. "Come on, let's go Hakkai. I know you're going to want to check on supplies for tomorrow."


	2. You told him what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzo can't believe that Hakkai not only needed to explain sex to Goku, but that he went into such detail. Of course the somber monk really doesn't want to go into details when he does catch up to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyuki is the property of Kazuya Minekura, I am merely a fan.

What the hell was Hakkai thinking, there was no need for him to explain sex to Goku. The monkey didn't need to be touched by that. He walked the town streets, looking for the hyper little shit. Each street was filled with towns people going about their lives. The chatter of shop keeps selling their wares, the laughter of children running around, each sound of normalcy chipped away at his anger and frustration. Sanzo spied a coffee shop with a patio that overlooked the town square. Sitting at a table he tried to think just where the monkey would go. The flash of a short haired brunette grabbed his attention and watched as the young boy, who reminded him of Goku, was hit on by a passing couple. Shit, Hakkai and Gojyo were right. Goku had likely been propositioned many times. Bloody fucking hell, he was going to have to sit Goku down and really talk to him. Pushing himself back to his feet, he continued on his search, of course he needed to clear his mind and start to think and not just wander aimlessly. The flutter of leaves drew the blonde's eyes up. The trees, of course. Whenever Goku felt threatened at the monastery he would sit in the trees. He looked around for the tallest tree, one not in the main square. He eventually found it, a large cherry tree in a quiet area of town, the abundant leaves giving cover to the small form sitting amongst the higher branches.

"Are you going to come down?"

"Sanzo?" 

Those dark chocolate eyes blinked, like he was just waking up. "Who else would it be monkey. Now, get down here." He started walking out of town, knowing that Goku would follow. He lit another cigarette as he walked. The corners of his mouth turned up as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. His eyes slid closed, he would know those footsteps anywhere. He kept walking, if they were going to talk then he wanted to be away from town. 

Sanzo walked and Goku followed behind. That in itself was unusual, but add in the fact that Goku was silent with his head down and it just added to the strangeness. To outsiders he was sure that it looked like the monk had the perfect attendant, of course to those who knew the pair knew that something was drastically wrong. Goku was almost always beside him, talking and complaining.

"Are we just going to follow them?" Gojyo shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. 

Hakkai gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure if this was entirely his fault or not. He had always been the one that Goku came to with questions, it was what had made him such a good teacher. His patience and willingness to answer the same question in multiple ways, to make sure that his students understood. He had seen the way that Sanzo looked at the brunette. He knew that all encompassing desire and wanted to help his friend. He knew that Sanzo was afraid to touch, to hope, to dare believe that he could have everything that he wanted. "Yes, while Sanzo and Goku are working this out, we need to make sure that they are safe."

"Demon assassins wait for no one," Gojyo sighed and blew out a stream of smoke as he watched the clouds overhead. "Alright, we'll stay on the perimeter. If all we're giving them is a security net, there's no sense in them seeing us." His hand found the back of Hakkai's neck and gave it a reassuring squeeze, they would do this. He headed off the the left and leaned against a large tree.

Genzo really didn't know how how he was going to start this conversation. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to have this conversation at all, but if he didn't the brat might start thinking, and he didn't want that to happen. He sat, back against a tree, legs folded and arms crossed. "Goku, sit."

"What's up Sanzo?" Goku plopped down right beside him, hands folded behind his head.

"Hakkai said he talked to you about sex." Might as well get straight to the point, after all, it wasn't his style to pussy foot around the issue. "Do you have any questions?"

Goku blushed, his hands went to his knees as he stared at the ground. "Well we sure did talk a lot. I just needed to think things through."

"Have you tried having sex?" Sanzo gritted his teeth, he didn't know how he would react to the answer. The brunette shook his head and the monk took a breath, trying not to feel too overjoyed that his little pet was still untouched. "Do you want to?" Again the monk held his breath.

The nod was deliberate. Goku looked up at Sanzo, whatever he saw there gave him the courage to speak up. "Sanzo, why did you turn to Gojyo or Hakkai? What do they have that I don't? We've been together for so long Sanzo. Is there something missing in me?"

Crap was this going to get all mushy and heart-felt? "There's nothing missing in you, dumbass." He puffed harder on his cigarette. How the hell was he going to explain things. "Listen I'm only going to say this once and if you ever repeat it I will kill you. You two might as well come and sit down so we can talk through this together." He glared off into the darkness waiting for the other two idiots of their group to join them. 

When Hakkai walked onto the clearing, he noted Gojyo coming from the opposite direction with an armful of wood. The two of them sat down and Gojyo laid out a fire. "So are we going to get all mushy and intimate and shit, because if we are someone had better have some booze around."

"Gojyo really." Hakkai watched the other two from across the budding fire. He gave a Goyjo a look to silence any further comments and focused instead on Goku. "Goku you remember that Gojyo and I knew each other before we met you and Sanzo, right?"

"Is that what we're calling it," Gojyo's comment was barely audible.

"I don't know if we ever told you how we met and what went on before Sazno came to sanction me. I was an orphan raised in a small orphanage. When I became a teacher I met and fell love with Kan'nan, she was another orphan. We had plans to marry when our village was attacked and she was taken." He gave a self depreciating laugh, "well you know how that turned out. Murder and mayhem; anyway, on my way back to civilization I had passed out on the road due to injuries I suffered."

Gojyo took up the story, "I had just left one of the gaming dens I frequented. I almost tripped over his sorry ass. All I could think about was 'great I found a dead body and that would give the villagers more reason to avoid me.' Of course that was about the point this one made a sound. Knowing he wasn't dead, I took him back to my place. I mean we didn't have a hospital, but I called the village Doctor anyway. Had him bandaged and I looked out for him for the week he was unconscious and the month he was healing. He was the only man I had ever let sleep in my bed."

Hakkai looked over at the red head, "when I woke up I had this guy looking after me. He'd kept looking after me without asking for anything in return. We talked about almost everything except our names. We made up nicknames for each other, and played cards. I didn't go out and Gojyo actually helped me learn to control my demon power." A smile graced his face.

Gojyo looked smug as he leaned back his hands interlaced behind his head. "Those were good days."

"What do you mean good days?" Goku knew a lot of this, after all he went with Sanzo when they were in search of the human who had murdered an entire demon clan. He had fought Hakkai before he'd become a friend. They'd let bits and pieces of the story out over the months that they had been traveling but this was the first time everything had been laid out in order.

"One sure way to keep an demon under control during blood lust is sex and lots of it." Sanzo spoke up for the first time since Hakkai and Gojyo started. 

"Gojyo and I learned a lot about each that way."

Gojyo's grin grew, "yeah you learned to fuck like a machine."

Hakkai took in Goku's stunned face, "what he means is that while I had had sex with a woman before, I'd never had sex with a man. Gojyo, however, had more experience and was a good teacher. He was quite patient with me."

"Wow, he was really patient? I didn't think that Gojyo knew how to be patient." Goku couldn't help the comments. Anytime he'd asked Gojyo for help the water sprite just laughed at him.

"Dumbass monkey, I can be patient when I want to. Anyway, at the beginning Hakkai needed me to fuck him a lot. It's a whole dominance thing with yokai. Once I proved to Hakkai's demon that I was stronger, he was able to cede control and learn how to manage it."

Once again Hakkai took up the story. "Gojyo and I were together for months. We had a chance to explore each other. I had to submit to him in a lot of ways."

"And wasn't that awkward seeing as how I'm not normally a top. At least not all the time."

"Top?" Goku's head tilted sideways like a puppy trying understand.

Genzo blew out a stream of smoke and watched the annoying midget through partially closed eyes. "There are just some of the terms used during sex that have a different meaning from those in everyday use. A top is referred to the one who does the fucking, while a bottom is the one getting fucked. Both Hakkai and Goyjo are switches. That means that they like to do both."

"While I can and do switch, I much prefer to be the top. I like being in control, although at times when it gets to be too much that's when I go to Sanzo and he takes control of me." Hakkai watched as Goku took in everything. Pretty soon they were going to have to leave the pair alone. 

Goku's hand stretched out unconsciously to grab a hold of Sanzo's robe. He was getting a hell of a lot more information then he really wanted right at the moment. 

Genzo's right eye was starting the twitch and Hakkai knew the monk had reached the end of his patience. "Look Goyjo and I are going to retreat to the perimeter. We'll be close enough in case of trouble but far enough away that we won't be able to hear your conversation."

"No you two are going to go back to the hotel and make sure that our stuff is still there." Sanzo was done with these two, "make sure that the jeep is ready we will be continuing on tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"Sure thing Monk," Goyjo stood and reached a hand out to Hakkai. Now that the shrimp really knew about them he was hoping that Hakkai would allow a little PDA. He wouldn't admit how much he needed the bespectacled mans touch.

Sanzo watched as the pair walked away. "Have any questions?"

"Yeah, why are they holding hands all of a sudden?" Goku watched the way Goyjo seemed to lean towards Hakkai, like he was cold and seeking warmth.

"It's probably because you know about them now and they're not afraid to show that they're involved. I know Hakkai was worried before, not wanting to make you uncomfortable and raise questions when you weren't ready for the answers."

That brought a scowl to the lean face, "what do you mean I wasn't ready for? I mean the other monks at the temple had talked about sex and I've watched that stupid kappa flirt for like ever."

"What you learned at the temple was more about human sex. Sex between yokai while very similar does have a different dynamic to it. Ideally humans get together in a pair with the idea of creating a family. There are always exceptions, but at the core a stable monogamous relationship is the goal. Yokai often desire the same, however it's a lot more fluid in interpretation. Both Goyjo and Hakkai have the added burden of having one foot in each world."

"So..."

"Look," Genzo interrupted, "if you want to know about their relationship ask them."

"Ok," Goku ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't really want to talk about Goyjo or Hakkai but he didn't really know what else to talk about. 

Sanzo puffed on his cigarette, letting the silence fall over them. He pretended not to notice when Goku moved a little closer. Monkey-boy's hand was still clenched tight in his robes. Neither of them made a move to get up, nor did they break the silence. It was a comfortable silence. Genzo looked over at his charge. The moron likely needed to process everything he'd learned. Hell, they had time.

"So you want to tell me why the sudden need to hold my hand?" Hakkai had an idea but was waiting to see if Gojyo would admit to needing the contact.

He puffed on his cigarette, "just wanted to make sure that Goku got the picture that we were together."

"You mean, You don't think the story we told could convince him?" He rocked into Goyjo, bumping their shoulders together and gave a wink to his Crimson haired lover.

A light blush worked its way across his face. "Shut up. Let's go check on our stuff and head to bed."


	3. Can I make you moan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo and Hakkai enjoy their time alone with no constraints

Hakkai laughed and moved a step closer, letting go of Gojyo's hand and wrapping an arm around his waist instead. Yeah getting Gojyo into bed was a much better plan, and while he had quickly double checked their supplies for morning; Gojyo moved Goku's bag into Sanzo's room and removed his own.

"We're done, come here love," leaning against the door frame, Gojyo watched as Hakkai closed the box he had been checking. Hakkai was glad that no one saw this softer side of Gojyo, the endearments that were meant just for his ears.

Gojyo looked over and felt a bolt of lust go through him. Hakkai, in his tightly buttoned green shirt and those ass hugging pants. "So how do you think monkey boy is going to handle everything." He moved until he was standing in front of Hakkai, shrugging off his vest and letting it drop to his feet.

Hakkai removed his sash and started on the buttons of his shirt, "I think that he's Sanzo's problem tonight." One hand reached up to thread through the silky scarlet locks as he pulled Gojyo in closer. Their lips barely touching, "tonight you need only worry about me." He angled his head to get better access to those lips. His tongue stroked across the seam demanding and gaining entry to warm cavern within. The tugging on his shirt hardly registered until he felt those calloused hands on his chest sliding the shirt off his shoulders.

"Mmmmm, your skin is always so smooth. So warm." Gojyo's lips trailed across the strong sharp jawbone to settle just under the left ear adorned with the limiters. He longed for the time when the minus wave wasn't an issue and they could really play with their strengths.

Hands reached for buttons and belts slid free of their clasp. As pants gaped, hands reached for skin. The thud of a body hitting the wall, and moans from mouths otherwise occupied.

The clothes were in the way, he couldn't get to all that pale skin that he loved so much. "Hakkai." it was more of a prayer then anything else.

"Sshhh." The words were muffled against his collar bone. "I've got you. Tonight, right now your mine." Hands pushed clothes off the lean body. Hakkai loved the feel of Gojyo's body against his.

Gojyo lay down on the bed, one arm resting across his chest, the other reaching down to play with straining cock unashamed of his nudity, "does that mean I get you for the second round or do I have to wait for next time?"

Hakkai crawled up the bed, letting his body brush against the one below him. He nipped at Gojyo's jawline before working his way to the pointed ear, "let's just see how the night pans out, shall we?" He dropped his hips to rub against Gojyo, he couldn't tell which one of them groaned at the contact. Hell it could have been both of them.

Gojyo gave his own cock another quick stroke before gripping Hakkai's cock along with his. His hips bucked upwards and his hold altered from his cock to wrap around the body above him. "Gods but I love this feeling." Arching his head back, Gojyo gave Hakkai access to his neck.

Hakkai pulled back, his hands forcing Gojyo's above his head. "Hold them there for me?" The whispered words brought a shudder out of the body below. Hands traced down the center of the pale chest to trace the lean muscle just underneath. "ummmm; I love the feel of you." He could spend hours teasing and enjoying the body in front of him, but really why delay it. He reach over for his pants and the tube of lube there. "I'm not in the mood to wait. I want inside of you. I want to see you stretched around me." 

Gojyo wrapped one leg around Hakkai's hip, pulling his lover in closer, "faster, Hakkai, prep me faster."

"Fast, huh?" Hakkai bit at the shell of Gojyo's ear. He threaded one hand into the long red hair pulling Gojyo's head back, revealing the long line of his neck. "What if I don't want to go fast?" Hakkai's other hand reached down to trace the outline of his hip bone. He kept his touch feather light, as he drew designs on the skin in an ever widening scale. It didn't matter that he had just told Gojyo that he was in a rush. He grabbed the lube, spreading some on his fingers before reaching to the opening behind. Rubbing at the tight ring of muscle slowly pushing the tip of his ring finger inside. 

"Let me in, Gojyo." The whispered words had the desired effect as Gojyo's legs fell open and body relaxed. His finger slid in deeper, pushing in until his knuckles bumped against the rim. Moving slowly, he worked his finger in and out, stretching the muscle and letting it get used to the intrusion. "I'm going to add another one Gojyo. Soon I'll have you so stretched out, I'll be able to use my fist. Wouldn't you like that?" Hakkai kept his mouth near Gojyo's ear. He loved the way the red head reacted, the full body shiver, the arch of his neck, the barely contained moan. Adding a second finger he stretched the opening, he knew that Gojyo loved the burn, but he was of a mind to tease the crimson haired half breed mindless.

"Hakkai, please," the whine sounded delicious and raven haired demon wanted to savor the sound, but he wanted more. Man he couldn't wait until they had enough time and Hakkai could truly fist him. A third finger joined and continued to stretch the ring of muscle ever wider. 

"Patience, lover." Hakkai slide one limiter off his ear and allowed just a tendril of his demon powers to release. Vines snaked alongside Gojyo's body until they reached his wrists where he used them to hold the man still.

"Love the way you loosen your control. The longer hair and nails," his back arched as those nails raked down his sides, "gods but your sexy." Gojyo couldn't take his eyes off of the way Hakkai transformed. The man was sexy every day with all the brains and intelligence and quiet confidence; but when he let his demon peek through the combination of all those brains and the raw power with the edge of wildness was almost too much for Gojyo to bare. "Please Hakkai."

Hakkai nuzzled the spot where Gojyo's neck met his shoulder, before going lower toward the rose nipple. Worrying it between his teeth, Hakkai used the sensation as a distraction from the fingers stretching him ever wider. Satisfied with his prep work, Hakkai shifted Gojyo's hips further up his lap and pulled his finger from that tight ass. Giving his own cock a quick swipe with lubed fingered he slowly worked his way inside.

The moan built in volume as Hakkai ran his tongue from collarbone to his left ear lobe. "Let's see just how much louder I can get you to moan." He alternated rocking his hips deep and hard then shallow. Never keeping the same rhythm. Hands on hips, Hakkai gloried in the way Gojyo looked all stretched out, mouth open, and his face the picture of absolute bliss. "Show me your pleasure Gojyo," Hakkai trailed one hand around to grip the weeping cock in front of him, doing his best to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Gojyo arched up into the touch, Hakkai knew just how hold him for him fall apart. "Hakkai, I can't hold on."

"Then don't. Cum for me." The rush of his orgasm had him throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Gojyo let go of his control and relished the feel of his orgasam overwhelming him, knowing that Hakkai would be there to catch him. He could tell by Hakkai's movements that his lover wasn't going to be far behind him. "Join me Hakkai, fill me." He pulled the dark haired man to his chest as he tilted his hips.

Goyjo wanted to ignore the mess they'd made and bask in the after glow. Hakkai however, knew that if he didn't clean up, Gojyo would fall asleep and there was a good chance he'd end up in the wet spot. Climbing from the bed and Gojyo's warmth wasn't his favorite things to do, but at least he had thought ahead and had a basin of water in the room. He washed down his crotch first before heading back towards the bed and Gojyo. "Let me clean you up, before we crash for the night."

Goyjo laced his hands behind his head and let Hakkai take care of him. As soon as the dark hair genius was satisfied, Gojyo grabbed the cloth and tossed it to the corner of the room. "Enough, come back to bed. I need to hold you, and you know I'll warm you up." His smirk was both irritating and endearing.

Hakkai turned off the light and crawled back into the red heads arms. His last real thought before he let sleep take him was just how right Gojyo was, he was warm.


	4. The walk back

"Let's head back to the hotel. I want to sleep in a bed tonight." He'd had no real plan for cornering Goku, but now that monkey boy had some idea of what went on in their little foursome, he'd just have to bide his time. He had been pretty blunt in what his relationships with Hakkai and Gojyo were like. Hakkai needed someone to take control, someone who could master him. The sex never went beyond him receiving either a hand or a blow job, that's not what it was about; the light bondage and verbal commands were enough to center him. Gojyo was a little more twisted; he needed the pain, sex could be involved depending on how they were both feeling. He hoped that Monkey boy wouldn't treat the two of them differently because of what they needed.

Walking back into town, it felt like Goku had something on his mind. With a large sigh, Sanzo turned and faced his loud mouthed companion. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Hmm?" Goku had almost ran into the white robed monk.

"What's on your mind? You're thinking way too loud."

"Well," he stared down at his feet.

"Spit it out dumbass." He was getting irritated with all of this indecisiveness.

Goku looked up at the man he followed for years, "do you think. I mean would you." He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted. The smack of the fan across his head had him speaking plainly. "I want you to show me what sex is about."

Genzo froze, the fan raised above his head ready to strike. Goku wanted to learn about sex from him. He'd be able to teach Goku everything from the beginning. How to touch, how to please, he was a complete virgin. The possibilities exploded in his mind. The chance to introduce a lover to pleasure for the first time was intoxicating, but did he really want to sully Goku that way?

The acrid taste of a burnt filter had him tossing out his cigarette and lighting another. "Let's take some time to think things through and talk about boundaries. I'm not saying no dumbass, I'm just saying let's take our time with this. If we do this, I wanna do this right." The monk lower the fan to his side, he no longer wanted to hit his charge.

Goku smiled, it wasn't a resounding yes, but it wasn't a no. They'd talk and this time he wouldn't be left out. He would get part of Sanzo that the other two didn't have, he needed that connection and so did Sanzo whether he admitted it or not. "Sanzo,"

The monk cringed waiting for another round of questions he wasn't quite sure that he was ready for.

"When we get back to the room, can I order some meat buns? I'm hungry?"

The fan hit him on the back of the head before he'd even finished asking. Both men grinning internally, it looked like things were back on familiar ground


End file.
